Developers produce applications that can be run on computing devices. The applications can provide a user of the computing device with functionality. For example, email client applications can provide users with the ability to compose, send and receive email messages on the computing device; social network applications can allow users to interact within a social network from the computing device; gaming applications can allow a user to play a game on the computing device and/or participate in an online multiplayer game using the computing device; music and audio applications can allow a user to listen to and/or edit music and audio on the computing device; photo and video applications can allow a user to capture and/or edit pictures and video; and so forth.
Any number of applications can be run on a computing device. Each application provides a user of the mobile device with some functionality. The ability to run different applications—each of which can provide different functionality—on a computing device can allow a user of the computing device to perform many different functions using the same computing device.